


Hello

by steggyisimmortal



Series: Shield and Gun [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1st POV, F/M, Gen, Steve and his thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: She finally steps into my line of sight and I’m blown away.  My jaw is a second away from dropping to the ground when I catch myself.  She’s gorgeous.  Absolutely drop dead gorgeous.  Her uniform is neatly pressed.  Her hair is perfectly in place in one of those styles I’ve seen girls wearing lately.  I can tell her mouth is painted with lipstick and it must be red judging from the hue of brown my eyes see.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lines: _"You had me at hello."_

I hate to admit it but I’m nervous. 

 

Part of me feels like someone’s gonna jump out and tell me there’s been a mistake, that I’m being denied again.  So far I’ve only seen lower ranking officers so I think I’m in the clear but the feeling’s still there.

 

Look, I’m not an idiot.  I know I have a lot of medical conditions.  I’m the one that had to deal with them growing up meaning I know my limits.  I also know that a lot of people are dying because one person decided to pick on everyone who wasn’t like him. 

 

Even if I don’t end up being what Dr. Erskine hoped for, I’m grateful for him giving me a chance.

 

I haven’t seen him since arriving.  No one was even given a chance to unpack.  We were handed a uniform, told to change and be outside in five minutes.  We’re the newest set of recruits.  I’ve been trying to look around since we got out here.  I’ve seen at least three other groups.  There’s a group across from us doing jumping jacks.  I wish I had something more interesting to stare at.

 

We were told to stand at attention but it’s been ten minutes since we were told to be out here ready in five minutes.  I’m starting to think this is a test – who moves first.  Weed out the weak ones.  Well, it’s not gonna be me.  My feet are firmly planted.  I’m not about to waste my chance.

 

Some of the other guys are talking.  It’s soft enough that it’s not carrying much but I can hear them cracking jokes.  The main one has an Italian Brooklyn accent.  I’m pretty good at recognizing it.  That accent used to beat me up a lot when I was a kid. 

 

I roll my eyes when I hear him talking about all the Nazis he’s gonna kill when he’s over there.  I kinda hope he fails the tests but I know he’ll end up being chosen to head overseas.  His type always is. 

 

I shuffle in my boots.  They’re too small for my feet so I had to wear three pairs of socks just so they wouldn’t fly off my feet.  I hope I laced ‘em up tight enough.  I don’t know what they’ll have us do.  Bucky told me about his basic after he came back but something tells me this isn’t any ordinary basic training.

 

“Recruits!  Attention!”

 

I snap my boots together and face forward.

 

“Gentlemen, I’m Agent Carter.”

 

A dame?  Huh, I did not expect that.  I knew women were serving but I hadn’t heard of them doing anything other than secretarial work and nursing.  I know if my ma were alive she would’ve signed up for service. 

 

I can’t see her but I don’t dare move my eyes from straight ahead. 

 

“I supervise all operations of this division.”

 

Definitely not a secretary.  I wonder what agency she’s from.  She has to be pretty high up if she’s an agent.  She sounds pretty if her accent is anything to go by.

 

She finally steps into my line of sight and I’m blown away.  My jaw is a second away from dropping to the ground when I catch myself.  She’s gorgeous.  Absolutely drop dead gorgeous.  Her uniform is neatly pressed.  Her hair is perfectly in place in one of those styles I’ve seen girls wearing lately.  I can tell her mouth is painted with lipstick and it must be red judging from the hue of brown my eyes see. 

 

Why would a woman like her want to enlist?

 

“What’s with the accent, Queen Victoria?” Italian Brooklyn asks from somewhere to my left. 

 

I see her stop almost dead in front of him and this time I do turn my head to look.  She turns to face him and I quickly avert my eyes in case she sees me staring.

 

“Thought I was signin’ up for the U.S. Army,” Italian Brooklyn continues.  I ball up my fist in irritation; I’m not even aware I’m doing it until I feel my nails biting my skin.

 

She nods her chin towards him.  “What’s your name, soldier?”

 

“Gilmore Hodge, Your Majesty.”

 

“Step forward, Hodge.”  Hodge takes a step forward but not before shooting a wink at his buddies next to him.  “Put your right foot forward.”

 

She looks so calm.  I’d be seething if I was her.  I’m seething just standing here and he didn’t even say it to me. 

 

“Are we dancing?” Hodge says in a tone I know he thinks is charming.  Bucky uses a voice similar to than when he’s trying to convince a girl to go out with him.  “Cause I gotta few moves I know you’ll like.”

 

I wonder what she’s gonna do when I see her face grimace and then her fist comes flying outta nowhere and Hodge collapses to the ground. 

 

I can’t help the smirk that comes to my face, the laugh the bubbles up inside me.  I look back up at Agent Carter.  She looks so satisfied and she should be.  I’ve never seen anything like that before. 

 

I think I’m in love.


End file.
